Because of You
by SerenityRose19
Summary: When Serena is small all her parents did was argue and yell. Now living on own she is trying to make her own relationship work. Will it work or will she end up just like her parents? I also have a version of this story in Inuyasha if you like that anime.


Hey this is Cherrybunny! I have a new story this is a really sad one shot. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **When Serena is small all her parents did was argue and yell. Now living on own she is trying to make her own relationship work. Will it work or will she end up just like her parents? I also have a version of this story in Inuyasha if you like that anime. Please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon! So sad I know! I wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me. I do not own the song Because of You that belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

**Because of You**

"Why do you do this everyday?" This was the routine and daily life of Serena Higurashi. She is ten years old and her parents are once again arguing. It is always about the same things. Her father is drinking and smoking, her mother is trying to be controlling, their money is low this month and they have to scrounge around to try and pay the bills. She got so tired of hearing it day after day. She promised herself she was never going to be that way.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far _

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

"Why do we have to go through this everyday?" Serena Higurashi is now twenty years old. She has a husband named Darien and a daughter named Rini. Serena is very angry that her husband and she are going through the same things her parents did when she was Rini's age. She promised herself she was never going to be that way. It seemed that she was doomed to be just like her mother. She is afraid to let people try to get close to her. She told herself not to cry about it. She yelled at herself if she did. Her father always told her that crying was a sign of weakness. She told herself her heart couldn't break because it was broken even before she was born.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

It seemed that Rini was her only lifeline, just as she was to her mother.

**FLASHBACK**

A thirteen year old Serena is lying in bed trying to sleep. She can hear her mother crying herself so sleep. Her mother would try and find comfort in her young daughter. She didn't have anyone else. Her mother never saw her pain, and only thought of herself.

**END** **FLASHBACK**

Serena now sees that she hasn't changed at all. She is just like her mother. She never tried to change. She now cries at night over the same damn thing every night. She is fed up with it.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing _

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

The very next day Serena walks up to her husband with a new confidence she never knew she had and tells him everything she felt and how she was afraid of getting close to anyone. They turn and see their daughter Rini. They now see all the pain and sadness they have caused her. They now are working things out and talking instead of bottling it up and eventually letting it explode.

_Because of you  
Because of you_

_The End_

Hope you enjoyed my second story Because of You. Please Review. I love those. This story is kind of a parody to my life. Hope you liked it!

Luv always Cherrybunny!


End file.
